Objetivo Corpus
El objetivo Corpus es el objetivo de las misiones de captura de Corpus. Se parece a los tripulantes, pero su uniforme, armas y habilidades pueden variar según el nivel de la misión. Los objetivos de Corpus reciben + 300% de daño de los ataques de sigilo, lo que le convierte en un multiplicador 4.0x efectivo. Sin embargo, reciben una alerta automática cuando Lotus anuncia que los ha encontrado, lo que dificulta los ataques sigilosos. Además, dejarán caer créditos a un ritmo constante cuando los golpeen, liberando enormes cantidades de créditos al sufrir daños graves, probablemente intenta distraer al jugador que le persigue. Variantes Each target has a special ability they can use while fleeing from the Tenno. The ability is determined by what color suit they wear: *The helmetless, orange-with-yellow-stripe suited targets wield the Lanka and have a Granada cegadora which emits a bright flash, making the Target temporarily invisible, much like El Sargento. *The yellow-with-red-stripe suited targets (that look similar to a Corpus Warden) wield the Prova and can perform Onda de choque sísmicas which knockdown any nearby enemies. *The White suited targets wield a Glaxion and are capable of creating a Snow Globe-like barrier, similar to those of a Arctic Eximus. **Their Glaxion deals high damage and inflicts a Proc, slowing down enemies. * The gold-trimmed Objetivo anulador carry a Detron and project a Tripulante Anulador field that absorbs weapons fire and cancels out Warframe powers; this field regenerates constantly until wither the Target is downed or the orbiting projector Drone is destroyed. They can also deploy Escudo y Halietos Mina. The Warden-like variation only spawns on low level missions while the rest can spawn in any given mission (Including the Vacío), excluding low level missions. Quotes Errores *Rarely, a bug can occur where the target will be invisible, and the only thing you can see is the target's gun. *If a lockdown is initiated while he is running from the Tenno, he will run to the nearest control panel and attempt to unlock the doors. However, he will always fail, and afterwards he will be come passive towards the Tenno, and simply wander around the area. *It is possible to kill the Capture targets in areas where there is water, such as the Vacío Orokin, by knocking him into the water with an ability like Golpe espiritual, Tirón o Cuerda mortal. *Scanning a Capture target using a Escáner del códice can sometimes result in the entire Enemigos section of the Códice reverting to its undiscovered state. Performing another scan on a Capture target can fix this problem. *Halieto protector y Halietos Mina spawned by certain targets are not allied to the Corrupted/Infested or to the Target Itself. This is most likely due to the Corpus Target being neutral or allied with the Corrupted/Infested faction and the osprey allied with the Corpus factions. **This target also contains its own Codex Entry. Notas *Targets have significantly higher health, armor and shields compared to an enemy of their level. A level 30 target for example may have the health and armor levels of an enemy over twice that level. Curiosidades *Contrary to normal Crewmen, they speak in English (typically begging the Tenno to let them go). *As of , the Targets also speak Lenguaje Corpus. *As of , they again speak English. *One type of Corpus Target is likely a Explorador Corpus Tripulante since it is able to cloak, possesses black uniform and wields a Spectra. *As with the Objetivo Grineer, the Corpus target has a unique codex animation, this being them cowering without their weapon. *The Corpus target (along with his Grineer equivalent) is unaffected by the Nukor's enlargement characteristic. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Objetivo Grineer *Objetivo anulador en:Corpus Target